


Captain America's Fitness Test

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter could only stare in horror as the Avengers filed into the gym and he slouched down as far as he could, hoping that they hadn’t seen him. Judging by Mr. Stark’s smirk, he hadn’t succeeded.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 85
Kudos: 2020
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics, best of the acadec team





	Captain America's Fitness Test

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you are giving this series! I'm so stoked that you guys are enjoying it! 
> 
> This prompt is from Belbelanne on Fanfic - Has anyone suggested that the Avengers/Tony show up at Peter's school to do a talk/award ceremony/work shop but they forget that it's Peter's school and the school wants to keep it a secret from the students?
> 
> So this sort of took a life of it's own but I hope you enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes!

“Dude! _Dude!_ This is like, the greatest thing that has ever happened,” Ned declared, voice echoing around the locker room.

“I know,” Peter grinned down at his shoelaces as he tied them up.

“We’re going after school to get it, right?” Ned asked.

“Duh,” Peter finished tying up his shoes and gave Ned a fist bump.

“What are you two going on about?” Flash sneered from across the locker room.

“They just released a Spider-Man Lego set,” Ned said. “It’s epic!”

“Whatever,” Flash rolled his eyes and left the locker room without his usual brush past that usually had them slamming into a wall.

“He totally wants the Lego Spider-Man,” Ned said knowingly.

It wasn’t a secret on how much Flash admired how the vigilante and Peter wondered how the boy would react if he ever found out that it was actually admiring Peter. Ned thought that Flash’s head would explode, and Peter said that Flash would most likely deny ever liking Spider-Man.

“This is so _crazy_ ,” Peter said, trying to keep his voice low as they headed into the gym.

“I wonder what other merch there is,” Ned’s eyes opened in wonder. “Dude, was this your idea?”

“What? No, of course it wasn’t,” Peter frowned. “I don’t even know how I would do that.”

“Alright everyone!” Coach Wilson called out. “Take a seat.”

“Why is principal Morita here?” Betty asked as Ned and Peter passed her.

“Why are any of us here?” MJ asked, nose buried in her book.

“Deep,” Ned nodded, taking his seat behind MJ.

Peter slid into the space beside Ned and peered over MJ’s shoulder to see what book she was reading today. MJ titled the book so he could see but Peter didn’t recognise the title and made a mental note to google it later so that he could talk to her about it.

“Maybe we should make some Spider-Man merch,” Ned hummed thoughtfully.

“Like what?” Peter asked.

“T-shirts, hats,” Ned listed. “Backpacks would be awesome.”

“Ned, we don’t have any money to do any of that,” Peter pointed out.

“Oh yeah,” Ned’s face fell at the thought. “Damn.”

“Okay class,” Coach Wilson called for their attention. “Today we will be continuing on with Captain America’s fitness testing, but we have a slight change in the schedule.”

Murmurs broke out as Ned and Peter shared a sceptical look.

“Quiet down, everyone,” Principal Morita stepped forward and the class fell silent. “Midtown has been selected as one of the schools to have the real Captain America and the Avengers to come to their school –“

Principal Morita’s words were drowned out by the sudden explosion of excited chatter. Everyone was talking over one another, craning their necks desperately to see if the Avengers were in the gym. Michelle was the only one who hadn’t reacted, merely brought her book closer to her face. Peter himself had slunk as far down in his seat as possible, hands coming up to cover his face.

“ _Dude!_ Did you know they were coming?” Ned asked, giving Peter a little shake.

“No,” Peter moaned. “This is not good, Ned.”

Coach Wilson blew on his whistle sharply and the conversation died until everyone was giving him their full attention.

“Thank you,” Principal Morita nodded at the coach. “I expect you all to be on your best behaviour and to show the Avengers what Midtown is made of. So, if you will all please, in an orderly fashion, make your way out to the football field.”

No sooner had the words left the principals mouth, the class were on their feet and rushing to the doors that led to the football field. Even Ned had rushed out, leaving Peter and MJ to make their way towards the field at a leisurely pace.

“Damn,” MJ muttered when they stepped outside.

“What?” Peter asked.

“I left my sketch book in my locker,” MJ squinted at him. “You’re face right now would go perfectly in my crisis collection.”

“Thanks,” Peter sighed. “I can’t believe they are here.”

And there they were. Standing in the middle of the football field, already surrounded by Peter’s classmates, were the Avengers in full costume (apart from Bruce Banner who was not, thankfully, Hulked out). They looked semi amused as they were surrounded by a bunch of fifteen-year old’s and principal Morita and Coach Wilson were trying to get the students to calm down.

By the time Peter and MJ joined the rest of their class, they had settled down and were waiting eagerly to learn what they would be doing. Peter wasn’t, instead using the opportunity to semi hide himself behind Ned, trying to disappear into the ground.

“Hello Midtown,” Steve greeted, voice smooth and friendly. “I’m Captain America and it’s our pleasure to be here with you today.” He turned and gestured to the rest of the group. “I’m here with Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Bruce Banner, or also known as the Hulk.”

“Where’s Thor?” Betty called out, cheeks flushed pink.

“Thor is off world,” Steve answered with a smile. “But he’s not needed for today’s fitness test.”

“Perhaps you could go through the fitness test with us today,” Coach Wilson suggested.

“Right,” Steve nodded. “We have broken up the test into five different categories and in groups, you will get to work with each of us.”

Murmurs went through the class as the shifted with giddy excitement.

“Let’s split into groups,” Coach Wilson called out.

There was chaos as the coach tried to split them into groups, most of the students more interested in trying to talk to the Avengers, moaning that they didn’t have anything for them to sign.

Peter continued to half hide behind Ned (much to his best friends’ amusement), keep his gaze firmly on his feet but he knew eventually that he would have to face them, especially when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“Peter, is that you?” Tony Stark asked and without looking Peter could hear the grin in his voice.

“Oh, hey Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbled, slowly turning around. “I didn’t see you there.”

Tony’s grin slid into a smirk, eyes glittering behind the glasses perched on his nose. “Of course, we’re so easily missed.”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter _didn’t_ whine. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, did I forget to tell you we would be at your school today?” Mr. Stark mock frowned. “I could have sworn I mentioned it in passing.”

“You did not,” Peter huffed.

“Must have slipped my mind,” Tony shrugged. “But here we are! You know, when they approached us with this, I had to make sure that Midtown was on the list. Everyone was keen to come and see where my favourite intern goes to school.”

“Oh my god, _dad!_ ” Peter moaned, hand dropping into his head.

Peter heard Tony’s sharp intake of breath. He froze, limbs locking as his brain processed exactly what he had just said. Ever since The Vulture incident, the two had become closer, spending more and more time together. Peter had been introduced to the other Avengers and even got to train with them on a regular basis (If it didn’t affect his schoolwork and he got a minimum of eight hours of sleep a night. May’s rules. Non-negotiable)

“Did Parker just call Tony Stark dad?”

Peter didn’t even have to look up to know it was Flash who had sneered the words and Peter could feel his cheeks burning. He didn’t dare lift his head. He could feel his classmates staring at him, whispers breaking out and then the laughter starting.

“Pete,” Tony said quietly.

“Better watch out, Mr. Stark,” Flash jeered. “Parker has already killed off his parents and Uncle. He’s cursed.”

The football field went silent.

“What did you just say?” Tony growled.

  
Tears burned Peter’s eyes and he gasped, choking on his breath as he stumbled backwards. Dropping his hands, Peter spun around and ran. He ignored Ned’s calling after him, barely able to take in a breath as he ran. He slipped out of the side gate, forgoing to grab his bag or anything, desperate to get out of there as fast as he could.

Tears streamed down Peter’s cheeks as he weaved in and out of people, ignoring the funny looks they shot him as he passed. He had called Mr. Stark _dad_. In front of his whole class! He was never going to live this down, ever. Not to mention what Mr. Stark would think. He was probably going to be kicked out of the Avengers now. Mr. Stark wouldn’t want to spend time with him now.

That sent a fresh wave of tears falling down Peter’s cheeks as he gasped and sobbed. Peter didn’t stop running until suddenly he was in front of his apartment block. He wiped his face with his arm, hiccupping as he tried to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. He realised he didn’t have his keys as they were back in his bag at the horrible place that Peter could no longer go to. He would have to move. He and May would have to assume new identities and make a new life somewhere else.

Peter slipped down the alleyway that separated his building from the next and making sure nobody was looking, he started to climb. He made quick work until he reached his window and pried it open. He slipped inside, shutting the window quickly, like he could keep the outside world and his embarrassment from slipping in after him.

But the embarrassment followed and Peter squeezed his eyes shut, hiccupping loudly as he tried not to sob.

“Peter? Is that you?” May voice called from the living room. In an instant she was in the doorway, her disappointed frown quickly morphing into concern when she took in the tears dribbling down his face. “Peter, what happened? Why aren’t you in school?”

“We have to move,” Peter hiccupped. “We have to pack up our stuff, change our names and move.”

May crossed the room, pulling Peter into her arms. “Honey, what happened?”

Peter wrapped his arms around May’s waist, burying his face into her neck as he cried.

“It’s okay,” May soothed. “What ever happened, it will be okay.”

“No, it won’t,” Peter sniffed, voice coming out in a gurgle. “We have to move. Like, right now.”

“Peter, sweetheart, your scaring me. What happened?” May pushed him back gently, cupping his face and wiping his tears away with her thumb.

  
“Mr. Stark and the Avengers were at my school today,” Peter said miserably.

May nodded. “I know.”

“You knew?!” Peter cried. “Why didn’t you tell me.”

“Tony wanted to surprise you,” May smiled gently. “Was it really that bad?”

“I called Mr. Stark dad in front of the whole class,” Peter whined. “and now he’s going to hate me and he’s going to be so freaked out and not want to talk to me and I’ll have to quit the Avengers and I can’t show my face at school again so May, please, _we have to move_!”

May pulled Peter back into a hug and kissed the top of his head. “It will be okay.”

“No, it won’t,” Peter sniffed, voice muffled as he buried his face into her shoulder.

May held him for a little while longer before pulling back once more. “Why don’t you wash your face. It will make you feel better.”

Peter doubted that but did as she asked. He shut the bathroom door, cringing at his appearance. It didn’t matter, he was going to have to change his face anyway so nobody would ever be able to recognize him again. He turned on the tap, letting the water run until it was warm and splashed some water over his face. He dried his face, wiping away the rest of his tears and left the bathroom.

May was on the couch and she patted the cushion beside her.

Wasting no time, Peter crossed the room and curled up on the couch beside his Aunt, laying his head down on her lap and closing his eyes when her fingers worked into his curls, gently scratching at his scalp. Peter was lulled into a doze, May’s soothing presences and her fingers in his hair keeping him relaxed. He was vaguely aware that there was knock on the door and May calling for them to come in.

The fingers left his hair and Peter whined softly as his head was lifted. But fingers returned to his hair and he hummed, drifting back into sleep. Eventually he became aware that there were voices around him, too loud know for him to ignore.

“He’s waking up,” May hummed. “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

“Thanks, May,” Tony’s voice spoke above Peter.

Wait – if May was leaving then that meant …Peter body locked up as he became aware of the familiar scent of coffee and motor oil encased around him and the fingers in his hair were a lot thicker than May’s.

“Don’t freak out,” Tony said. “I can hear your thoughts from here. Relax.”

Peter could absolutely not relax, and he flung himself up, scrambling to the other end of the couch, cheeks on fire.

Tony sighed, hand dropping from where it had been suspended in mid-air. “It’s okay kid.”

“No, it’s not,” Peter whispered, drawing his knees up to his chest.

“I’m not mad at you, if that’s what you think,” Tony said gently. “Quite the opposite actually.”

Peter looked up at Tony’s words, eyes wide. For the first time, he took a good look at his mentor. His face was open, and his body relaxed. His smile was so patient and gentle that it made Peter’s breath hitch.

“I never thought of myself being a dad,” Tony said, eyes firmly on Peter. “My dad was never around and wasn’t a great role model on what a dad should be. I like kids but I always thought I would be better off not having them. But then I met you and well, you’ve changed my mind.”

“I did?” Peter blinked.

“Yeah,” Tony’s smile turned dopey. “I didn’t see it at first. Rhodey and Pepper kept teasing me about how much of a dad I had become and then the Avengers started mentioning it too. They talked me down from a pretty big cliff. I didn’t think I was any good for you.”

“You’ve been amazing,” Peter insisted. “You’ve done so much for me.”

“And you’ve done so much for me,” Tony said. “I know I haven’t said it, but I love you, kiddo. And if you want to call me dad then I’d be honoured.”

Peter slowly uncurled himself, heart thumping in his chest. He wondered if he was still dreaming. There was no way that Tony Stark wanted to be a father figure to him.

“You don’t have to,” Tony reassured quickly when Peter didn’t say anything. “I’m not trying to replace Ben or your parents. But if you did, I’d be okay with that.”

“You don’t think I’m cursed?” Peter asked quietly.

Tony’s face fell, jaw clenching slightly. “That little shit had no idea what he was talking about. You aren’t cursed, Peter. You have some shitty luck but that isn’t because of _you_. It’s just really unfortunate. You can’t hurt me, kiddo, not like that.”

“You…you really don’t mind?” Peter asked, eyes filling with tears again.

“I really don’t,” Tony smiled. “Like I said, I’d be honoured. You’re the best kid, Pete. I love you.”

Peter flung himself across the couch, crushing Tony in a hug. He felt Tony let out an ‘oomph’, but his arms came up and hugged Peter tightly.

“I love you too,” Peter muttered against Tony’s neck.

Tony relaxed under Peter, holding him tightly and didn’t seem to mind the tears that were soaking his shirt. He rubbed Peter’s back until he was able to calm down and shifted until he was comfortably pressed against Tony’s side, no longer crushing the man.

“I take it we don’t have to move anymore?” May smirked, coming back into the living room.

“Oh no, we still have to move,” Peter shook his head. “I can never go back to school again.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Tony smirked. “Nobody will tease you.”

“What did you do?” Peter frowned.

“Oh, not me,” Tony brushed off. “The Avengers didn’t like the way the kids were laughing at you. They assured me they would take care of it so I could come take care of you. And I took care of Flash before I left.”

“What did you do?” Peter repeated, eyes wide.

“I’m sure Ned will be blowing up your phone,” Tony grinned. “He can tell you later. Right now, I think we should head out for some ice-cream. May, you in?”

“I won’t say no to some ice-cream,” May hummed.

Tony extracted himself from Peter, getting to his feet and holding out his hand for the vigilante to take.

With a smile, Peter took his hand and gave it a squeeze, letting the billionaire pull him to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading :)


End file.
